


The titan

by Decedentgalaxyrebel



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decedentgalaxyrebel/pseuds/Decedentgalaxyrebel
Summary: Everyone knows the classification for quirks. It goes under 3 types except for one this one is so rare and dangerous that even the government can't stop or control it





	1. The appearance of a titan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for voting for this and I hope you enjoy. Real quick there won't be much but some reference to Godzilla movie but don't worry there won't be much and also this will be leading off my two short stories I made for this just head to my other work called "list of ideas" and read kaiju izuku if you want some back story

In a facility is a young boy who is in a room by himself in a chair with a desk as he writes down in his journal about the new hero that shows up. Her name was mount lady and from what the news channel show from it, but he will take with what he can get.

He is currently in a monarch facility from it outside view of the government organizations they are just another group trying to understand quirks and how to use them but actually, they use to do that but only on one quirk type. Unknown to everyone these are called kaiju types they are extremely rare and extremely dangerous, being able to demolish the city in a matter of seconds but they have two problem

Instinct and radiation, their instinct take over there body making them act like an animal, placing territory, hunting food which brings the second problem is they need radiation to survive and they are drawn to it like a moth to a flame and do whatever it takes to get it

They have tested and theorize how to fix it. One was just simply building a reactor near there habitat so they don't go out and look for it which was the selling point to the government to do so unless they want a giant monster to go destroying their city to get the energy

And because of there body change, they might be able to stop them or redirected them like a dog whistle or a repellent but sadly none work

And most thought there was no hope except for me. They can tell when someone with a titan quirk is born when there an influx of radiation, nonlethal but still its there then in a matter of seconds the levels drop to the point of none existence and they are drawn to an area where their forms will thrive and when they become 4 the level of the radiation reappear and begin to grow and they begin to change and then they lose themselves

But like I said except for me they found me and try out there new machine called the orca which was designed to reactivate there a part of there brains that lock away when they transform but they use the orca on me since I was young

Fortifying my brain when I become 4 so when it happens I'm able to keep my mind but I did go a little crazy

But besides that, it was normal until I was able to change into my old self like normal besides the scales and tail and stuff like that but besides that normal

What not normal is having a giant squid-like creature attacking a crew ship........what

He looks at his tv to see there was a cruise ship being attack by a squid thing and it doesn't look like it's going to last long 

He got up and ran out of his room and down the hallway of the facility he lives in and around a corner straight into his caretaker a tired man who wears a scarf 

"Where are you going problem child"

"I was going to make something up but there no time"

"You're going to stop that kaiju aren't you?"

"Yeah I need to save them and plus he's on my turf so I gotta state my claim"

"And what about the effect everyone will find out about kaiju quirks then what?"

"People aren't dumb sooner than later they just going to be revealed at least We'll show they're not all bad"

He just stood there looking at him in a staring contest until the man let out a groan

"Is there a way for me to stop you?"

"Nope"

"Fine get to the dock everything should be set up by now"

"Set up?"

They arrived at the dock next to the facility they found a helicopter with people moving things around and he sees his mom standing there with dark hair in a tie with a coat telling people where to move things until she noticed him

"Honey are you sure you want to do this? A hero might save them"

"Well sooner or later I'm going to be a hero so it's good to start now than later," he said with a grin

She let out a sigh "ok then get on the helicopter and well take you there"

A lady with dark pink hair came up to them "let's go I want to test out the suit"

"The suit?"

They got in and it began to fly them to the monster and while there he put on a skin-tight suit which is all black that has sleeves that stop at his wrists and the pants stop at his ankles and have a hole for his tail as the engineer who joins them and made the suit jay hatsume tell him about it

"Ok this suit is still a prototype so don't be surprised if it rips when you change into your other form. It to let us keep an eye on your vitals and have a small supply of uranium to give you a boost if need be and a tacion conductor and an energy outflow over your heart"

"...what?"

"A very strong defibrillator," said his mother 

"But the main point of the suit is to keep your radiation from harming people. So it's made from the same material as the suits from a hero with growth quirk so it might fit but if not remember no over the top and don't go full size if you don't need to"

"Ok, but what am I dealing with?"

"We call him the Kraken. From the scan from him, he's just a very big squid and that's much if we don't know if he does anything else but that's what you're dealing  
with"

"Oh ok, so a lot of tentacles with suction cups and a beak. I can do this"

"I know you can," said Aizawa

"Well I'm trying to tell me this"

The man let out a chuckle "you decide to do this"

"Don't remind me"

They were news helicopters flying over and recording the events that were happening and the few heroes who were there aren't able to do anything even if they have water quirks the creature was too tough to even show they were doing anything

They were recording what happening until they spot a monarch helicopter coming to where they were and most ignored it

The back of it opens up and let the light shine through it, Izuku steps towards the drop and he took one breath in as he takes the step off. Plummeting towards the water as it got closer and closer and he concentrates on his instincts, letting them lose and he feels his body begin to change as he closes his eye

No one notices the boy as he falls to the waves or the boy changing and growing but they notice when there was a giant explosion sending water into the air 

Then all the cameras turn to it as a large creature cover in scales as and the sharp spikes coming out from its spine and tail its arms with spikes sticking out of them and the three fingers that end in black talons and a head like an alligator rose from the water and release an ear-shattering roar


	2. To show good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giant monster fight and a whole lot of stuff to figure out 
> 
> Make sense later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and ask me any questions you want and before there was any confusion izuku don't become Godzilla but he becomes something similar to it because he's the Godzilla of this universe
> 
> For now

"Well the suit didn't last long" was the only thing anyone could hear in the monarch chopper after izuku have landed

They were silent on what's going to happen until the squid tentacles let go of the cruise ship and begin to head straight to izuku who decided not to wait and run full speed at it send water into large waves 

Then when they met izuku leap into the air and landing right on top of it slamming his fist into its body sending more water into the air

The creature responded by sending out a multiple of tentacles that began to wrap around izuku and the suction cups did nothing to his scales until he feels a burning sensation at which he begins to thrash against it but it didn't work as the squid isn't letting go and izuku do the most logical thing he can think. He grabs as many tentacles as he can and he begins to spin in a circle and after he gets enough momentum he lifts the creature out of the water and then slams it back onto it sending a noise that sounded like an explosion

It let go of him and he looks at his body and sees where the suction cup where his salsa was melted away by a chemical. He looks back at the squid and sees it beginning to retreat until it turns back around and started to gain speed up towards him. 

He gets ready for it but went past him and he looks to where it was going and it's going back to the cruise ship. He begins to chase it but it was too quick for him and he knows that. But while running he felt something from the ship, he doesn't know what but it has something he wants in it and he knows the squid doing the same thing. It wraps its tentacle around the ship again and begins to drag the ship away from izuku

He was able to get to it before it got to far away by grabbing the back of it and stop it but as soon as he did the squid grab him and he's stuck between the squid and the boat and it launches toward him and he sees the giant beak he grab it mere feet from his face as it open and close trying to bite him

It wraps around him and the ship and tries to pull it closer and izuku did the first thing that went in his mind.

As soon as the beak was close he lung at it and bite down on it. The creature let out a noise of pain and the tentacles began to thrash around. He let go and grab as many tentacles he could and place a foot on the creature and he begins to pull as the tentacles begin to move frantically but he kept his grip and use l his strength to pull and with a sickening noise he rips off the tentacles. At which the creature begin to swim away from him as it leaves a trail of blood

Izuku let out a roar to show he won his battle and defend his territory, his brain told him these facts

At which all the people left on the ship look at him in shock and he turns to them and begins to approach it and everyone worry that it was going to attack them and move away from it. Except for one person, well more pacific a kid ran to the railing he was at despite the people yelling at him

He reaches it as izuku looks at him with his large green snake-like eyes and he sees the boy smile at him

"Thank you Mr. Monster" he yells to izuku

He simply stares at him and let out a breath which sends the kid hair into a mess and he grabs the boat and begins to push it towards the shore where the heroes and medical crew were

When he got there the helicopter he was in landed and he went onto the shore and everyone finally sees what his legs are that look like dogs hind legs and all the cameras lock onto him

To say everyone was shocked by what happened was true but when the giant monster that fought a squid and saves a ship begins to shrink and become a teenager with no clothes then everyone was confused

He had a pair of trunks threw at him at which he quickly put on as he ran to the ship

"Izuku what is it?" Said his mother as she tries to catch up to him on the sand

He ran to the ship and he got there ignoring the eyes on his back as he leaps into the water and swims out to it 

He quickly got there and he found a part of the bottom that was damaged by the acid and rip his way in and swim into it as he follows the sensation of something

He found a container at which he rips open to see a device shape in a circle which was large as a table. He grabs it and made his way out the ship with it and brought it back to the shore where everyone was at

They see him drag the device onto land and they all look at it

"What is that izuku?"

"I don't know but I think it what brought Kraken to the ship"

"Is that true? Step back" Jay said to them

When the back away her eye glow as she stares at it and after a while, it stops as she rubs her eyes "it's different but similar to the orca device"

"But why on a boat?" 

They were so concentrating on the device trying to figure it out that they didn't see the news teams heading to them until a microphone was shoved into izuku face

"What was that?" She said loudly causing izuku to jump

"It was an f-fight," he said startle 

"I know that I mean what the giant squid?"

"Well it's um" he looks to his mom to see if he can say is and she gave a solid nod

"A kaiju"

"A kaiju what do you mean?"

"Well it's a giant monster"

"But you were a monster when you fought it does that make you one as well?"

"Um yes it does"

"Then why aren't you destroying things like the creature?"

"Why would I destroy stuff"

"Because your a monster like you said"

"Yeah but I'm different"

"How are you different"

"Well I'm um well ugh"

"Well, what's that device?" 

The cameraman zoomed in on it when she said it

"It's private information" Aizawa 

"Said who?"

"Said monarch so unless you want the government to breathe down your neck after you get fired and this if you're lucky. Stop recording now"

The lady let out a sigh "fine" she turn towards the camera "this is moxie on the new channel 5 stays tuned for more"

After that they got done with that they got a truck to come and pick up the device and to take them back to there base and while leaving everyone said there thanks to izuku as he left and when he got in the car he was happy until he felt the marks that litter his body starts to act up

After they got back he was brought to the sauna which was what they call in actuality it was a containment room that izuku go into to heal because the room gets blasted by radiation which causes his healing to go into overdrive to help him and recharge him

All the while they try to find out who built the 'lure' as they call it and why. Who wants a giant monster to appear that can destroy a city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and jay quirk is x-ray vision which allows her to see stuff inside of machine but it put a lot of strain on her eyes and the radiation isn't good too so she can't do it forever

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I hope you enjoy next up is a giant monster fight I hope you guy will enjoy


End file.
